Sugar & Spice and Everything Nice
by rhiannamcmahon
Summary: sequel to Discoveries & Surprises


Sugar & Spice and Everything Nice  
  
by: Rhiannon McMahon  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the actual story & my characters...  
  
{Okay- this is the sequel to Discoveries & Surprises. It takes place a month  
  
after that story ended...}  
  
Abbey Bartlet stared at her reflection in the mirror. She turned around and examined her reflection from all different angles. She shook her head, "Jed?"  
  
"What?" a voice called from the closet.  
  
"Do I look fat?"  
  
"In the name of everything holy, not again..." Jed groaned. "No, Abbey, you do not look fat!"  
  
"But you're not even looking at me!" Abbey protested.  
  
Jed came out of the closet with a slow walk, cane in hand. He moved over to his wife and turned her around several times. Finally, he gave her the onceover and said, "After careful consideration I have come to the conclusion, you do not look fat Abbey."  
  
Abbey smacked his arm playfully, "You're no help. I don't know why I bother asking you."  
  
Jed looked back at her as he walked away, "I don't know either."  
  
"You remember what today is?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Jed responded, walking towards the door. "You've only reminded me seven or eight thousand times..."  
  
"And you're going to behave?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does everyone know?"  
  
"Yeah, I think."  
  
Abbey paused, "What about Toby?"  
  
Jed stood at the door, "Uuuhhh..."  
  
"Jed," Abbey said, in a warning tone. "Please tell me you told Toby."  
  
"I could, but then I'd be lying to you."  
  
"Josiah..."  
  
"I was trying to find the right time to tell him." Jed said quickly.  
  
"When would that be?"  
  
"I was thinking about when she left, actually."  
  
"Jed." Abbey said, with a pointed look.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell him today before she gets here."  
  
"Jed."  
  
"I promise!" Jed said, as he walked out the bedroom doors.  
  
~~  
  
It was after lunch when Jed had a moment to talk with Leo alone.  
  
"Leo, would you do me a big favor?"  
  
"What, Mr. President?"  
  
"Would you mind very much going over to Toby's office telling him that Jennifer will be arriving today?" Jed asked in his sweetest voice.  
  
Leo looked at him with huge eyes, "You mean he doesn't know yet?!"  
  
"No, not exactly."  
  
"Mr. President."  
  
"I know, I know." Jed muttered.  
  
"Jennifer and Toby together make you and Jennifer look like a stroll in the park! They can't even be in the same building together without getting into it with each other." Leo paused. "Speaking of which, are you going to behave?"  
  
"I'm not gonna answer that." Jed said.  
  
~~  
  
Josh and Sam walked up to CJ. Josh looked at her with an amused expression, "Jennifer gets here today."  
  
"Yeah, I know." CJ said.  
  
"But ya know who doesn't?" Josh asked, almost giddy.  
  
"Who?" CJ's head popped up after she uttered the word. She looked at Josh with huge eyes, "No! You mean the President didn't tell him?"  
  
"Nope!" Josh replied.  
  
"Oh, my God." CJ muttered. "He's going to freak out."  
  
Sam looked at them, "What's the big deal?"  
  
Josh looked at his friend, "You've never met Jennifer Bartlet, have you?"  
  
"No." Sam replied.  
  
"And you've never seen Toby and Jennifer together before, have you?" Josh inquired again.  
  
"No." Sam repeated.  
  
"Well, let's just say that, as bad as the stories you've heard about the President and Jennifer are ... they ain't got nothing on Jennifer and Toby." Josh told him.  
  
CJ looked at them, "Speaking of the President, he's going to behave himself, isn't he?"  
  
** A car rolled to a stop outside the West Wing. A door opened and a young woman stepped out. She wore a cream colored shirt and a leopard print miniskirt that had a slight split up the side. On her feet were four inch, black strappy sandals. Her curly brown hair flowed freely down her back. A pair of black sunglasses hid her eyes.  
  
She held out her hand and a moment later, a tiny little hand reached out and grabbed it. A little girl, about three years old, jumped out of the car with a big brown teddy bear that was twice her size. The young woman lifted her purse to her shoulder and turned to the man who had opened her door, "Will you take care of my bags?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
The young woman nodded. She looked down at the little girl, "Ready?"  
  
"Yep!" the little girl responded.  
  
The woman sighed, "Then let's go get this over with." ~~ Josh burst into CJ's office with Sam in tow, "She's here!"  
  
CJ stood immediately, "When?"  
  
"Just now."  
  
"Where's she going?"  
  
Sam spoke up, "She's heading for the Oval Office."  
  
CJ looked at them, "We gotta tell Leo." ~~ Moments later, the trio scooted into Leo's office. Leo looked up, mildly irritated at the interruption. However, all thoughts of irritation left his mind when he saw the looks on their faces, "What?"  
  
"She's here." CJ replied.  
  
"Where's she going?"  
  
"Oval Office." Sam replied.  
  
"Okay." Leo sighed.  
  
"Does Toby know yet?" Josh asked.  
  
Leo's eyebrows hit the ceiling, "Damn."  
  
"What?" all three said in unison.  
  
Leo didn't bother answering as he headed for the door. ~~ Toby Ziegler sat in Jed's office watching the other man pace back and forth in front of him. And pacing slowly at that. Toby's gaze began to wander about as he waited on the man to speak.  
  
"You and I have a problem Toby."  
  
"We do, Mr. President?"  
  
"Yes, you see Toby, you and I actually agree on something." Jed said.  
  
"Really?" Toby inquired.  
  
"Really I-"  
  
Suddenly Leo popped his head into the room, "Mr. President?"  
  
"Yes, Leo?" Jed sighed.  
  
"May I see you for a moment?"  
  
Jed stifled a groan, "Okay... Toby, stay right here. I'm not done with you yet."  
  
"Somehow, I didn't think you would be." Toby remarked as Jed hobbled towards Leo.  
  
Jed made it over to his friend and closed the door as they stepped out into the hallway, "What?"  
  
"She's here."  
  
Jed froze, "Damn... I kept hoping maybe Abbey was playing with me. Did she bring-"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, that may be the only thing good that comes out of this visit." Jed muttered. He saw Leo raise his eyebrows, "Don't you are ask me that one more time."  
  
Leo gave him a look, "Did you tell Toby yet?"  
  
"I was trying to when you came in." Jed said, opening the door a crack. He looked in and hung his head, "Too late." ~~ The hairs on the back of Toby's neck stood on end. He knew he was being watched. Very slowly, he turned around and his eyes narrowed when he made eye contact with the person standing in the doorway.  
  
They stared at each other for a long moment.  
  
From the reception area CJ, Josh, and Sam watched. They had a clear line of site at Toby's face ... which was getting tighter by the second.  
  
Finally, Toby broke the silence, "Hello, Bartlet."  
  
Jennifer Bartlet let go of her daughter's hand and placed both hands on her hips, "Hello Ziegler."  
  
**  
  
Toby and Jennifer stood rooted in their places for a long time. Neither made a move; neither said a word. They seemed to be locked in a silent battle of wills and neither wanted to give in.  
  
Jed sighed from the doorway. This sucked for him on so many levels... Not only did he and his daughter not always get along... Not always, hell who was he kidding? They never got along... But his Communications Director and his daughter couldn't stand within thirty feet of each other without getting into flesh tearing arguments.  
  
And, to top it all off, he promised Abbey he'd avoid fighting with Jennifer at all costs. He hoped he could somehow manage to pull that off. But, seeing the way his middle child was dressed and the cocky look etched on her face, he knew that wasn't going to be an easy task.  
  
"Jennifer?" he called, hobbling into the room from the doorway.  
  
The cocky mask faltered for just a moment when Jennifer laid eyes on her father. In that moment, Jed saw the little girl he used to know. But it was gone a moment later, "Dad."  
  
"Grandpa!" a little voice exclaimed.  
  
Jed sat in a chair as a little bundle of energy flew into his arms. He lifted his granddaughter into his arms, happy to have the sweet little girl with him, "Hello Marrah. And how are you, my dear?"  
  
"I'm great! Mommy said you had a boo-boo," the little blonde haired girl responded.  
  
"I did. But, I'm better now." Jed said.  
  
"Good," came the reply.  
  
Jed looked up and saw the three people huddled in the reception area. He motioned them in, "Come on in."  
  
The office suddenly filled with the senior staff. Jed motioned to his daughter, "I believe most of you know my daughter. Sam, I don't think you and my daughter met before. Sam Seaborn, this is Jennifer Bartlet, my middle child."  
  
Sam stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Before Jennifer could respond, Jed called out, "Jennifer, take those sunglasses off. You won't get a tan in here."  
  
Jennifer turned to him and raised one eyebrow slowly. She turned back to Sam and took off her sunglasses. Sam's eyes widened a bit when he found himself staring into the vibrant, blue eyes of Jennifer Erin Bartlet.  
  
Jennifer shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too."  
  
Jennifer shook hands with both Josh and CJ before turning her attention to Leo, "You can stop worrying Uncle Leo. I gave Mom my promise I wouldn't take any of Dad's bait."  
  
Leo gave her a look, "I suppose your Mom didn't mention throwing out bait of your own, did she?"  
  
Jennifer looked thoughtful for a moment, "No, she didn't."  
  
Leo grinned at her, "Get into these arms, Munchkin."  
  
Jennifer grinned back at him as she hugged him, "How are they, really?" she whispered.  
  
"We'll talk later." Leo whispered back in his goddaughter's ear.  
  
"Cool," she said, pulling away. Jennifer looked over at Toby, who had yet to move. She raised her right eyebrow, "Let me guess, you had no idea I was coming ... did you?"  
  
"No, I did not." Toby replied. He looked back at Jed, "Although I have a feeling that everyone else has known for some time."  
  
Jennifer nodded, "A month."  
  
It was Toby's turn to raise an eyebrow. He pursed his lips, saying nothing.  
  
Jennifer gave him an unrecognizable look before looking back at her dad, "Where's Mom?"  
  
"In her office." Jed replied.  
  
"You let her go to the office?" Jennifer asked, almost patronizingly.  
  
Jed felt his jaw tighten, "Jennifer, your Mom does what she wants. I don't tell her what to do."  
  
Jennifer pursed her lips, "Just like you don't tell me what to do, huh?"  
  
"Jennifer, I do not tell you what to do."  
  
"Yes, you do." Jennifer replied. "At least you try."  
  
"No, I don't." Jed shot back.  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
CJ and Josh exchanged exasperated looks, if they were going to have to listen to this...  
  
Toby stared at Jennifer with irritation. He couldn't believe that no one told him that she was coming! After what she said to him the last time they were in the same room...  
  
Sam's eyes grew huge as his President and this First Daughter played a verbal game of tennis...  
  
Leo shook his head... He had his work cut out for him... He knew better than to believe that Jed and Jennifer could reel in their tongues while they were around each other... And then, there was Toby...  
  
Jennifer raised an eyebrow, "No, you don't."  
  
"YES, I DO!" Jed thundered back.  
  
"See, told you." Jennifer said, a smug smile on her face.  
  
Jed opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by a voice from the doorway, "All right, children. Enough of that."  
  
Everyone turned around and faced an unhappy Abigail Bartlet. She nailed her husband and daughter with looks that made them suddenly find the carpet interesting, "I thought you two were going to behave. Instead, I come in here and you're both acting like a couple of two year olds. Now, if you're done?"  
  
"I'm done with it." Jed said.  
  
"Jennifer Erin?" Abbey asked.  
  
"I'm done with it too." Jennifer responded.  
  
"Do you have something you'd like to say?" Abbey prodded.  
  
"Sorry Mom." Jennifer said.  
  
"Me too, Mom." Jed added.  
  
"Thank you." Abbey replied, as Marrah scampered over to her. She lifted the little girl into her arms. "Jenn, come on. Your dad has work to do. And I want to spend some time with you and Marrah."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Jennifer replied, walking over to her mother. She turned her head so her mother couldn't see her face and promptly stuck her tongue out at her father.  
  
Abbey put her granddaughter down and folded her daughter into a hug, "I'm glad you're here. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Mom ... and I am sorry." Jennifer said.  
  
"I know you are." Abbey said, leading Jennifer and Marrah out the door.  
  
** "Jennifer, do you always have to do that?" Abbey sighed, walking along side her daughter. Abbey watched as her granddaughter scampered down the hallway ahead of them.  
  
Jennifer gave a little sigh of her own, "I'm sorry Mom, I really am."  
  
"I know you are," Abbey said, slipping her arm around her daughter's waist. She smiled when her tougher than life daughter put an arm around her and leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. "But, for the sake of my sanity, would you please put your tongue in neutral for a while? I'd like this to be  
  
a memorable trip for us ... and I don't mean because I have to play referee to you and your dad the entire time you're here."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"And speaking of neutral..."  
  
"I know Mom, I know."  
  
Abbey continued, "Please, please keep your rather acerbic comments to yourself when you're around Toby."  
  
"I will Mom." Jennifer said, groaning.  
  
"See that you do. I don't want a repeat performance, young lady. An apology might be nice-"  
  
"An apology!" Jennifer interrupted, taking her head off Abbey's shoulder. "I'm not going to apologize to him for anything! Do you know what he called me?"  
  
"Yes, I know exactly what he called you. And I know what you called him, young lady." Abbey said, sternly. "You were both wrong. And you were both very mean to each other."  
  
"Mom," Jennifer said, a slight whine in her voice.  
  
"Yes, Toby shouldn't have said what he said to you. But... Jennifer, you were way out of line too." Abbey continued. "Toby Ziegler is a good man and he didn't deserve the tongue lashing you gave him."  
  
"What about me?" Jennifer asked.  
  
Abbey merely raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, okay." Jennifer conceded. "I deserved it... I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not the one you should apologize to."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Jennifer sighed. She shook her head and then gazed at her mother, "How's Dad?"  
  
"Bullheaded and stubborn like his middle daughter." Abbey replied.  
  
"Mom." Jennifer said, resting her head back on Abbey's shoulder.  
  
"He's a great deal better than he was." Abbey said. "Your Dad has come a long way in a very short time, Jennifer. You should be proud of him."  
  
"I am." Jennifer whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't come out when it happened... I just figured that you didn't need me causing problems."  
  
Abbey smiled, "I'd rather have you around causing problems, than not have you around at all... So would your Dad."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Jennifer paused. "I love Dad a lot, you know that right?"  
  
"Yes, I know that." Abbey replied. She stopped and, with Jennifer's face in her hand, said, "And he knows it too, but it might be nice for him to hear it once in a while."  
  
Jennifer nodded her head, "Yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay." Jennifer sighed. She looked around the hallway and then back at her mother, "Where's Marrah?"  
  
Abbey gazed own the hallway and pointed to the little three year old. Jennifer followed her mother's finger and laughed. Marrah was sitting in a chair with her teddy bear, happily carrying on a conversation with an  
  
uncomfortable looking Secret Service agent.  
  
"Marrah Bryanne Bartlet." Jennifer called out. "Stop bothering that poor man," her daughter looked up at her with big blue eyes. Jennifer grinned at her, "Come here, Monkey."  
  
The little girl, bear in hand, ran full force into her mother. Jennifer picked her up and lifted her into the air. The little girl squealed in delight. Jennifer laughed as she looked back at her mother, "So, have you  
  
thought of any names?"  
  
"Well, your Dad has one in mind if it's a boy-"  
  
"Please don't let him name this baby Josiah Bartlet Junior, Mom. I'm begging you." Jennifer interrupted.  
  
Abbey laughed, "I won't, don't worry. Actually, I was thinking about, Dylan Michael for a boy and Melanie Brooke for a girl. What do you think?"  
  
"Those sound nice."  
  
"Of course, I have always liked the name-"  
  
"Mom." Jennifer cut her off. "Are you going to do that thing you did when Zoey was born?"  
  
"Jennifer Erin Bartlet." Abbey said, in a warning tone.  
  
"It's going to be a loong eight months..." Jennifer said as they continued walking.  
  
** Toby Ziegler sat fuming in his office. They had all known she was coming and hadn't said a damn word... So there he stood, like a moron, and let her smirk at him with that cocky arrogant look on her face.  
  
He couldn't stand that woman. Everything she said grated against his nerves... *** {Flashback to Bartlet Campaign}  
  
Toby sat, writing a speech as Jennifer looked over his shoulder. He didn't like this young woman. And he could tell that he probably wasn't on her Christmas card list, either... There had been a subtle tension between the two of them, but so far they'd managed to keep their words in check... But just barely. Little comments kept making their way to the surface.  
  
Toby kept looking back her, hoping she'd get the message and get the hell away from him. Finally he turned to face her, "What?!"  
  
Jennifer raised one eyebrow, "What?"  
  
"You're looking over my shoulder, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just reading the speech." Jennifer replied.  
  
"Well, do it someplace else." Toby responded.  
  
"Like where?" Jennifer retorted, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I don't care." Toby said. "Just get the hell away from my shoulder."  
  
"Kinda touchy aren't we." Jennifer said softly. "Must be the speech."  
  
Toby stared at her, "What? What about the speech?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Jennifer said, smoothly.  
  
"What?" Toby said, his voice going up in sound. "You must mean something by that. What did you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, the speech is fine." Jennifer said. She turned and started to walk away. She had to get out of the room before her mouth ran away with her brain. "It's fine ... for an unemotional automaton, it's fine."  
  
Too late. The words flew out of Jennifer's mouth before she could stop them. She heard Toby slam down his computer. She turned and saw him rise and stomp toward her.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
Jennifer thought quickly, trying to get out of the room without doing or saying something later that would cause her mother to kill her later.  
  
Toby stood in front of her, "What the hell did that mean, Bartlet?"  
  
Jennifer said the first thing that popped into her mind, "You're not my Dad, I don't answer to you!" Great response, Jennifer thought to herself.  
  
"Like you listen to your Dad anyway!" Toby snarled.  
  
"Like it's any of your business in the first place!" Jennifer snarled back. "Just because you're writing a crappy speech, doesn't mean you can get pissy with me!"  
  
"Crappy speech! Who the hell gave you the right to pass judgment on anything I write?" Toby yelled.  
  
"Oh, you call that writing? I call that someone trying to write and failing miserably!"  
  
Their voices got louder and louder as their argument escalated. Abbey Bartlet happened to be standing nearby when she heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Toby's call out, "You arrogant, snotty, stuck up, little bitch!"  
  
Abbey walked into the room as her daughter started to respond.  
  
"You pompous, small-minded, ass-"  
  
"Jennifer Erin Bartlet!" Abbey said, loudly. "Out! Now!"  
  
Jennifer and Toby stood face to face for a moment longer. Neither one of them moved; they stared angrily into each other's eyes.  
  
Abbey took a step forward and place a hand on her daughter's arm, "Now, Jennifer."  
  
Jennifer turned and walked away with Abbey close behind her. *** Toby was knocked out of his thoughts when someone knocked on his door. He turned around, "What?"  
  
Josh, CJ, and Sam were instantly in the doorway. Josh looked at Toby, "You mad?"  
  
Toby tilted his head, "No, whatever would give you that idea?"  
  
CJ sighed uncomfortably, "We're sorry we didn't tell you Toby."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Me too ... even though I had no prior knowledge of what happened between you and Jennifer Bartlet." Sam added. He received two deadly glares from his companions.  
  
"Get out." Toby said. "I've got work to do."  
  
"Toby-"  
  
"Go."  
  
"Toby-"  
  
Toby looked up at them, "Go... Away."  
  
The trio nodded as they back out of the office and closed the door behind them.  
  
** Abbey stood in the doorway to Jennifer's bedroom late that night. She just stared at the middle daughter she hardly saw anymore. The daughter that, at times, she hardly knew.  
  
This one had grown up so fast. This one had never been a peaceful; Jennifer had always been a storm. Once upon a time, she'd been her father's princess. They'd called her 'Little Jed,' she was so much like her father ... she had been her father's shadow.  
  
Then one day, that changed.  
  
Abbey jumped a little when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her. She leaned into her husband's body, perfectly content. Jed rested his chin on the top of her head, "You coming to bed?"  
  
Abbey nodded, "In a minute... I was just checking on Jennifer. I don't get to do that anymore."  
  
"Yeah... I know." Jed sighed. "I'm sorry I broke my promise to you..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I just don't know what gets into me..." Jed said, staring at the young woman asleep in bed. "She just knows exactly what buttons to push ... and it works every time."  
  
"I know and she's sorry too." Abbey responded. Abbey turned around in his arms. Almost immediately, she noticed something was missing, "Where's your cane?"  
  
Jed looked sheepish for a moment, "I left it in the bedroom."  
  
Abbey raised an eyebrow, "You're not supposed to walk without the cane until you get the official okay from Jeremy... You can't put too much strain on your legs, Jed."  
  
"Okay ... so, it's not okay to put too much strain on my legs walking." Jed began. "But its okay to do so doing ... extracurricular activities?"  
  
"You're insane." Abbey said, a grin forming on her face.  
  
"Yep, I am." Jed replied. "Insanely in love with you."  
  
Abbey shook her head as Jed placed a hand on her face. He held her jaw and brought his lips down to meet hers, "And getting more insane with each passing day."  
  
Abbey returned the kiss. When they broke off, she shut the door to Jennifer's room and turned to her husband, "Come, I'll walk you back."  
  
The pair walked, slowly, back to their room. Jed opened the door and allowed Abbey to enter first. Then, he closed the door and locked it. Turning to face her he said, "Now, I believe you and I were in the middle of a very important discussion this morning."  
  
"Were we really?" Abbey said, as they walked over to the bed.  
  
"Yes, we were." Jed responded as they climbed into the bed. "And it took place right here, in this very bed."  
  
THE END 


End file.
